Subject Delta
The Alpha big daddy, duel wielder of plasmids and firearms, the slayer of Splicers. He ain't just Johnny Topside, He’s Subject Delta!!! Subject Delta is the main playable character from Bioshock 2 created in 2010. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Subject Delta VS Nemesis Possible Opponents *Bane *Venom *Mr. Freeze *Nemesis *Booker DeWitt History Strength In game, Subject Delta has the strength to duel-wield a machine gun and plasmid attacks with little effort. Plus he can use his half ton drill to impale his opponents or charge at them with great force. In the VS battles wiki, they compare Subject Delta's strength to a Brute Splicer who can lift up a 1200 lb grand piano. And Delta was strong enough to over power these gorillas with his drill. Durability Thanks to Delta's diving suit, he can withstand the pressures of the ocean. Since Rapture is 2096 meters underwater, the pressure to prevent from being crushed would be over 3070.44 psi. Since all the Big Daddies are tougher out of water, it would make sense to say that they all can take that much of pressure in combat. Plasmids Cyclone Trap: Cyclone Trap is an active Plasmid that instantly creates a stationary, swirling trap of wind that can throw enemies off balance giving Delta the upper hand. Decoy: '''As the name says, it creates a hologram that distracts the enemies and gives Subject Delta to plan an offensive approach or retreat to recover. '''Electro Bolt: '''Subject Delta shoots bolts of lighting stunning his enemies in place for an attack. If the opponent is standing in a puddle of water, Delta can eletricute them doubling the original damage. '''Hypnotize: As the name says, it'll hypnotize the opponents Delta comes across, forcing them to fight for him. Incinerate: Originally, you could snap your fingers to incinerate your enemies. Now Delta uses the palm of his hand to flamethrow his enemies to dust. Insect Swarm: '''Like what Jack did from the original game, Delta can summon a swarm of wasps to charge at his opponents causing them to stop and swap at the buzzing stingers. Delta uses this to slow his enemies down or double the damage. '''Scout: '''Disembody from himself, Delta can scout around the corner without being seen and even attack people with plasmid attacks. The only downside, this leaves his body defenseless. '''Telekinesis: From catching missles to lifting dead bodies, Delta can launch any random projectile with great force from his mind. Winter Blast: Using the power of ice, Delta can temporary freeze his enemies in place and then shatter them with his drill. Weapons Drill: Subject Delta's meelee weapon, like any good Big Daddy would use in combat. The 50 lb drill can be used for quick strikes, charging at opponents, deflecting projectiles or just drilling them into a bloody paste. In game, the Drill is said to be used for breaking boulders. To crush one cubic meter of hard stone, the Drill must have put a force of 16700 tons to a cube. Rivet Gun: The rivet gun is like a pistol to Subject Delta, but this time it shoots rivet bolts at the enemies. Delta then upgraded the rivet gun to heat up the rivets an ignite his enemies. Machine Gun: Its really a galting gun, but in game its a machine gun. It fires .50 calibur in less than a second, riddling the enemies with bullets before it needs to be reloaded. Speargun: Possibly the less useful weapon but still has its capabilities. Good for long range fire, and depending on where Delta fires can hang any splicer to the wall. Shotgun: A double-barrel, close-range weapon which fires shells of pellets which in reality can fractured any part of the body. It is a slow-firing yet devastating weapon up close, both on single and multiple enemies. Delta then upgraded the shotgun to charge its shot with a burst of electricity. Launcher: A grenade launcher that lounges explosive grenades at a great distance blasting enemies to pieces, and can also fire Proximity Mines that stick to surfaces and Heat-Seeking Rockets that home in on targets. Delta then upgrades the launcher to fire cluster grenades which splits the Launcher's ammunition into smaller versions of itself after detonation. '''Hacker: '''The Hacker gives Delta the long ranged ability to hack any machine from a distance. Or he can swap the ammunation with a Miniturret for instant help on the battle field. Feats * With the help of Eleanor, escaped the City of Rapture with all the little sisters. *Was the first successful Big Daddy Prototype. *Tanked the oceans flooding an entire ball room head on and unprepared. *Survived his first encounter against a Big Sister with only his Drill, Rivet gun and lighting plasmid. *Singled-handedly took on the Rapture family of Splicers right after he awoke from his resurrection. *Fought off Alpha series big daddy’s, Brute splicers and Big Sisters. Before gaining help from Eleanor. Flaws * His bond to Eleanor is the only reason he’s alive. After her apparent death, he slowly began to die. *His diving suit can only protect him for so long. * Has a limit to how much Adam he can generate through plasmids. * Enough force can prove to be fatal, as in the end of the game he died from his wounds and being unbounded with Eleanor began to take its tow. Category:Bioshock Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Mutants Category:Cyborg Category:Home Console Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Elementals Category:Drill Users Category:Gun Wielders